Courage
by orchir
Summary: Siblings Samantha and Alexander are dropped into their all time favorite book. What happens when the dwarf Fili and the elf Legolas fall in love with Samantha. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander and his sister Samantha walked home from school together. Samantha was eighteen and getting ready to graduate in a couple months and Alexander was fourteen and still new to high school. Samantha had long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She was a very athletic girl and loved eating healthy and exercising. Most the boy's in the school asked to take her on a date at least once. She refused them all wanting to wait for the one perfect for her. Alexander had blonde hair like his sister, blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. Like his sister he was very athletic. But unlike his sister he liked to show off his abs every chance he got. He was a very cocky boy who had all the girls his age swooning over him and flirted with them every chance he got. Samantha disapproved of his behavior and told him so often. But did Alexander listen to her? No. He would just become even more of a flirt with the girl's at school. But back to the present Samantha and Alexander were halfway home when Samantha heard a twig break behind them. She slammed _The Hobbit_ shut and spun around to see what it was. Alexander turned to.

"What is it Sam," Alexander asked with his deep voice that even the teachers swooned over and that when Samantha's friend thought she wasn't listening called 'incredibly sexy'. Samantha just found it annoying and cocky.

"Nothing," Samantha said turning around. "And don't call me Sam. I hate that nickname. It's Samantha," she said.

Alexander smirked at his sister's annoyance. "I let you call me Alex," he said. "Sam," his smirk grew when Samantha glared at him. Before she could get her hands on him, Alexander took off down the road followed closely by his very annoyed sister.

They were almost to there house when the road split open beneath them and they fell through. They fell for a while before being surrounded by by a bright light and passing out.


	2. Spiders and elves

Alexander woke up and groaned. He was sore from head to toe. He looked around. How did he get in a forest? The forest looked old thick and old. There weren't any forests like that back home. Were there? No, there most certainly wasn't. He looked to his right and saw Samantha out cold.

He shook her shoulder. "Sam. Sam, get up," he whispered.

Samantha shot up like a jack in the box. "Where are we? were we kidnapped? Who kidnapped us? Where are they? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Samantha was shooting questions at Alexander from left to right.

"Calm down," Alexander said. Samantha did as he said for a few seconds before letting out an ear piercing scream.

She pulled Alexander up and began running. Alexander looked over his shoulder to see a giant spider. He didn't mind spiders. But this one was to big and looked hungry. Alexander ran after his sister. They ran for awhile until Samantha ran head first into something. She fell with an 'oof' and looked up only to be met with dazzling blue eyes. She pushed that thought away and stood up pointing her fists at the blonde haired, pointy eared being in front of her. Alexander ran up behind her and they both fell to the ground in a tangled heap. they disentangled themselves and stood up.

Alexander wasn't expecting the arrow pointing at his face so when he saw it he squeaked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's kingdom?" the blonde being asked.

Alexander decided they should answer. "I'm Alexander and this is my sister Samantha," he said.

The person said something in another language and more people like him came out and searched the two siblings.

After that they were led away to who knows where. They both gulped and began to sweat. Where were they?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I got writers bloc. I'll try and update soon though. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Reviews encourage me to update sooner. Sorry if this chapters a little stupid. My mind wasn't focused. I'll try not to do a chapter like this again if ya'll don't like it. But I will continue to make Alexander a flirt. Cause that's just his character. So please review and follow and favorite. Bu-Bye!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry about the chapter Bank Robbery. I made some mistakes. The down side is I deleted the document. I didn't realize I made a mistake. Sorry about that. I'll try and update. Don't know when I'll get around to it. But I will try. I'm sorry if this story seems neglected. Just know that it's not. I've just been busy with my two stories, 'Fire, Ice and Water' and 'The little brown eyed girl and boy'. Also I put my story 'Courage' up for adoption. If you like Rise of the Guardians then go check out 'Walking Nightmares' by Lawi01. It's an awesome story. The end was kind of sad. But other than that it was perfect. I'll see you... sometime. Bu-Bye**


	4. Thranduil

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been visiting family. I don't know how often I'll be able to update for the next few weeks. So please bear with me. So here is the chapter I owe you.**

Samantha and Alexander were led through the forest over a bridge and through some doors into the woodland castle. Samantha kept shooting glances at the blonde haired elf. _He is HOT, _she thought. They stopped in front of a throne with what appeared to be a king sitting on it. The king spoke something in another tongue and the blonde elf replied in the same tongue. Then the king turned to the two siblings.

"Why are you in my realm?" he asked.

Alexander cleared his throat. "Why are we being forced here against our will?" he retorted.

The king narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Alexander retorted.

The king narrowed his eyes even more. "Thranduil, king of Mirkwood," he said. "I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"Stranger danger," Alexander said in a bored voice.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "If they will not talk, then put them in prison," he said.

The blonde haired elf led the siblings to two small cells and put one in each. He locked the doors before walking away.

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you liked this chapter. The chapters might get longer, but I don't know. Please review. It is what truly encourages me to update. I thank you all for readings this. It has been my pleasure to write this for you. Bu-Bye!**


End file.
